


home

by jellies



Series: a thousand stars and you [2]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, ren asks banri out, yes more banren fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellies/pseuds/jellies
Summary: Ren was stressing over schoolwork so Banri helps him out.
Relationships: Shiroishi Banri/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: a thousand stars and you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860790
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	home

It was a pleasantly warm night in Tokyo. Inside Argonavis’ sharehouse, for once, it was almost completely silent. The lights from the cityscape around them were twinkling through the open window like stars. About a week or so had passed since the band moved in and the place was finally starting to feel more lived in. With the area packed with live houses, a shopping district, and the like, it was hard for any of them to stay home. Currently, however, Ren was finishing up a paper for school in the living room while Banri stepped out of his room upstairs. Hearing the shuffling of paper in the otherwise quiet household, the latter walked downstairs to investigate.

Discovering the slightly distressed looking Ren, he decided not to interrupt, only pouring himself a glass of milk in the kitchen before sitting at the table across from the singer who was running a hand slowly through his hair. With all his attention narrowed to the papers on the table, Ren didn’t even notice the other’s presence until Banri set his glass down, the noise forcing him to look up. His eyes were immediately drawn to the blond’s mouth, where a line of white stained his upper lip. It made him giggle and Banri tilted his head to the side. “You really like milk don’t you, Banri?” Ren teased him. 

Banri swiped at his mouth with the back of his hand upon realizing why he was being laughed at, pink dusting his cheeks. With a quick recovery, he quipped back “Of course! You’d be a fool not to!” Ren giggled again and Banri couldn’t help but smile at the sound. Ren’s gaze lowered again to review his work for the last time, proceeding to stack the papers together and lay them on the table with an exhale. “Was I interrupting after all?” Banri questioned, but Ren’s eyes met his as the singer hummed a noise that sounded like ‘not at all’. “I was just finishing up homework that’s due tonight. What are you up to?” 

“I could feel the tension in here from all the way upstairs, so I came to check on you!” Ren let out a tired laugh and Banri stretched his arms over the table, continuing, “Since you’re finished, we can de-stress together!” He punctuated his offer by resting his hands on top of Ren’s. Seeing Banri’s concern for him made the singer smile and he flipped his hands over so Banri could hold them properly. “I was thinking about sitting on the balcony for a little while to get some fresh air if you want to join me.” Ren suggested. Banri hummed in return, mentioning how he could use some fresh air too before they both headed upstairs.

On the outdoor couch, with his legs pulled to his chest, Ren lets out a sigh he wasn’t even aware he was holding in. Banri was right by his side, glancing over to him with that funny face he makes when he’s worried. Little known to Banri, just being near him always seems to put Ren at ease. The blue haired boy looks up to the night sky where the stars were barely visible due to all the light pollution of the city. “The stars look a lot prettier on your family’s farm, don’t they?” Banri relaxed a little, turning to gaze at the stars with the other and hummed in agreement “Even with the moon gone they’re still so hard to see.” Banri replied. This time, Ren is the one who reaches out to grab at Banri’s hand and the drummer intertwines their fingers without a second thought. 

Banri ever so shyly glanced over at the other, wanting to watch him stargazing, but was merely met by Ren’s eyes already on him. It felt like they locked eyes for an eternity but, in reality, it was only a few seconds before Banri found himself blushing and looking away. Ren’s brow begins to furrow slightly and he squeezes the other’s hand gently, causing Banri to look back to him. Ren felt the hand in his squeeze back before the other asked, “Ren? What’s up?” 

Ren looked towards the city again, “Banri... Thank you for sitting with me.” Banri smiles at him as he continues, “Um… There was something I wanted to ask too..” he paused, mulling over the question in his mind, then moved to look directly at the boy on his side. “Would you.. want to go on a real date sometime?” Banri’s eyes went wide at first, not at all expecting that from Ren, but soon after the blond giggled mischievously. “You know, All the date spots here are super expensive so I was almost hoping you’d never ask.” Any tension that the singer was still holding onto dissipated in an instant as he laughed at the other’s teasing, the atmosphere becoming light and warm.

Banri hugged Ren tightly, resting his chin on his shoulder and giving the other his real answer, “Of course, I would love to.. I’m sure that much is obvious.” and Ren grinned in response. “Also, when you said ‘real date’… what did you mean by that?” Ren flushed, embarrassed that Banri didn’t understand. “Well when we watch toku together at home… I thought it’s kind of like a date, so…” Banri was in awe, it seemed like Ren had been thinking about this quite a bit. “I think It’d be nice to go out somewhere too. It doesn’t have to be expensive though… Anywhere with you would already be perfect.” Ren’s eyes are glittering and Banri melts a little more. Looking down and entangled their hands once more, he replies quietly, “If it’s you, I don’t mind spending more than usual…”

At that moment, Wataru, who had just gotten back from work, opened the balcony door, startling them. “Welcome home, Wataru!” they speak nearly in unison after recovering. “Rio bought ingredients for curry tonight if you two want to come help.” Wataru spoke to them, not at all fazed by their closeness. Ren’s stomach growls at just the mention of dinner, he had been too focused on finishing schoolwork earlier to eat anything. “We’ll help!” Banri answers before pushing himself to stand, pulling on Ren’s hand to stand him up as well. “We can talk about the details later.” he mentions to the singer, throwing a wink in his direction, making Ren blush, and then the three of them start making their way downstairs to the kitchen. 

The pair welcomed Rio home upon seeing him waiting in the kitchen, then they all got to work. As per usual, Wataru and Rio prepared the ingredients and Banri and Ren were on cutting board duty. Yuto arrived home from one of the local live houses right as they were finishing up, so he set the table. Of course, Ren sat right next to Banri while they ate their rather delicious dinner. All finished, Ren walked over to put Star Five on the tv and rested on the couch, feeling sleepy with a full belly. Not too long after, Banri joined him and the pair was all bundled up together, a common occurrence at the sharehouse. 

This time, Ren was leaning into Banri’s smaller frame and the latter had his arm wrapped tight around him. He rested his free hand on the other’s side where Ren’s met it, lacing their fingers together underneath the soft throw blanket they were swaddled in. Neither wanted to get up to go to their rooms to sleep properly. Even on a couch, just being next to each other made sleeping a lot easier. Right as he was dozing off in Banri’s grasp, Ren thought that it felt just like home.

**Author's Note:**

> do u like them


End file.
